


Hi.

by JaneDoe098



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe098/pseuds/JaneDoe098
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan gets swept away by work and is trying to search for the right words to greet his sick lover for the new year's.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Hi.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoseiasagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoseiasagi/gifts).



> Happy new year!

_Hi._ |

The cursor blinks in Jeonghan’s screen and he just stares at it. It’s way past midnight and Wonwoo’s already asleep, a little early for the new year’s but there’s nothing that can be done. His Wonu is sick and alone all the way back home because Jeonghan had to leave for work. He thinks it’s bad enough that he can’t spend the holidays with his lover, it’s just unfair that he can’t even take care of his man when he’s sick. 

Jeonghan’s work as a photographer took him everywhere – from the busy parts of Changwon to Seoul and, on really lucky opportunities, even as far as New York. He and Wonwoo usually didn’t have problems about it. Wonwoo is an author who is now also dabbling in art. His parents own a bookstore and café in Changwon and on the holidays, he helps their family business breeze through the busiest times of the year while Jeonghan either stays or flies wherever his company sends him. 

But this time was special for both of them. It’s their third year together and fifth year as friends so both Jeonghan and Wonwoo wanted to celebrate the holidays together for a change. Wonwoo already told his parents that he wasn’t working for the holidays this time around and Jeonghan has already informed his company _months_ prior so he was sure they would not, at all cost, give him an assignment. He even kept on talking about their plans weeks before to guilt-trip their office in case they even try (and contrary to whatever Wonwoo would say, _that_ is the true reason and not his excitement, thank you very much).

Still, shit happens, and plans can get ruined. Jeonghan was already dressed up in his ugly Christmas sweater and beanie, his bag packed and already waiting for Wonwoo by their door when his phone rang. (God, he should have known. He should have ignored it the moment it rang.) He was being called to the office at the last minute because one of their photographers was rushed to the hospital – in his rush to get there and support his wife in labor. It wasn’t anything serious, but the job required good motor skills and his co-worker couldn’t possibly make it to the job with a badly sprained foot ( _Soonyoung, that dumbass_ ). All the other photographers have already been booked for a job or outside of the country.

Thus, Jeonghan being called to take his place. 

Thus, Jeonghan having to grudgingly cancel his holiday plans with Wonwoo to which Wonwoo was surprisingly very understanding and okay about. He was even the one who convinced Jeonghan to take the job because – and to quote him - Soonyoung would do the same for them. Jeonghan countered that they will never be biologically capable of bearing children so Soonyoung couldn’t even if he wanted to. Still, he took the job because he understood what his partner meant. 

This leads him back to the blinking cursor in his laptop. He glares at it menacingly, as if his glare can make it magically write words on its own. No such luck. He returns to typing. 

_Hi, it sucks that I’m here in Seoul while you’re all the way in Changwon and I can’t kiss you happy new year like we planned to. :( It sucks that you’re sick. :(_

He deletes his words, chuckling a little. He can’t send that to Wonwoo. He’s whining again and even if he knows the boy doesn’t mind, he wants to write a touching and emotional love letter that will make that ~~surprisingly romantic~~ nerd boyfriend of his ~~have company while he was away~~ eat his words when he said Jeonghan wasn’t sweet at all.

He remembers his last gift to Wonwoo. He tried baking him brownies for his birthday. He and Jihoon thought of it on a whim, knowing that his partner preferred small celebrations than large ones and thinking that cakes are mainstream so the way to go is brownies. Homemade no-bake brownies. From scratch. They even got Chan to help.

It was a horror.

\--

Jeonghan was already looking up pastry recipes online while he was waiting for Jihoon. The guy messaged him the night before, asking if he could swing by Jeonghan’s place in the afternoon. He said he hit a snitch in his thought process and needed to get out of his ~~cave~~ studio for inspiration; maybe Jeonghan’s place would work. It was something they usually did, hanging out and just talking for hours. But that was something back in college, now they just meet like this and pretend they’re working when all they do is catch up with their own lives.

When Jihoon arrived, he was unusually late. He had a very distracted gaze, as if looking at everything and nothing at the same time, and his eyes didn’t meet Jeonghan’s. He was wondering if Jihoon was worried about something – _maybe another fight with Seungcheol?_ – he was willing to listen, but if Jihoon wasn’t saying anything, then neither was he. Yet. When Jihoon was ready, he’s sure they’ll talk. 

He led the boy to the living room where his laptop and camera was set up on the coffee table. Jihoon settled down on the adjacent corner of the table, setting up his own laptop and portable equipment while blabbering about random things that happened on his way to Jeonghan’s place and something about his older brother buying him clothes. None of them were doing actual work and they talk about the randomest things that recently happened in their lives. He contributed to the conversation as much as possible while scrolling through brownie recipes. 

Finally, Jihoon ran out of things to fill the silence and peeked at his screen. “You’re making brownies?”

“I’m still thinking,” he answered, grinning. “It’s Wonwoo’s birthday soon and I wanted to make him something special this year.”

“Soon?” Jihoon perked up, remembering that Wonwoo’s birthday was indeed around this time of the month. “How soon?”

“Tomorrow soon,” Jeonghan chuckled guiltily. If he was being honest, he planned to make the brownies that day, but since Jihoon was coming over, he thought he could just go and buy the ingredients and then make the actual thing the next day. He’s meeting Wonwoo in the evening anyway. But since Jihoon already brought it up, Jeonghan was made to realize the absurdity of his plans. “Want to come buy ingredients with me?”

They found themselves in the grocery store fifteen minutes later with Jihoon pushing the cart while Jeonghan tried to make sense of the ingredients. They’re halfway through the list when their cart bumped into Chan. Jeonghan insisted that it’s Jihoon’s fault for distracting him to which the younger would retort that it’s Jeonghan’s fault for being lost in a grocery store in his own neighborhood. Chan argued they’re both as bad as the other and decides to stick around to make sure they don’t mess up his Wonwoo-hyung’s birthday brownie cake.

“Okay, so it says here to sift the flour and cocoa,” Jeonghan read and put down his phone, preparing a cup each of flour and unsweetened cocoa. Jihoon then proceeded to sift the flour, “this is nice.”

“Hyung, let me try,” Chan said and gestured to accept the sift from Jihoon which the older boy lets him do. Jeonghan then checked the next procedure so he can prepare the next ingredients when he realized it only required half a cup of cocoa instead of one. “Wait, stop!” he told his friends of his mistake to which they answer that it’s no use as the cocoa has already been sifted with the flour. He urged them to scoop at least a tablespoon of cocoa out.

“Nah, it’s alright, hyung,” Jihoon said. “Just treat this as practice and make Wonwoo the right one later.”

Chan jived in, “Yeah! Then we can just eat whatever we make together.”

“I don’t think I have time for that so we're just using this one and I’ll just let this slide,” Jeonghan decided after a while. “Though that’s the last time we’re saying ‘it’s alright!’” They nod.

It wasn’t the last time. 

Because he was controlling the phone, Jihoon and Chan functioned as the extension of his hands, making the brownie. The problem was: they’re very uncooperative hands. Jihoon kept adding extra milk while they were cooking the batter, Chan kept on playing with the fire settings and both of them kept on reassuring, “it’s alright.’”

“It’s nooot!” Jeonghan would protest every time. “It’s not as if we’re the ones eating this! My boyfriend is!”

“Why can’t we just be the ones to eat this?” Jihoon suggested.

“Serves you right for having a boyfriend,” single-Chan dissed at the same time and they do a high five while Jeonghan palmed his face, all while still letting his dongsaengs handle the cooking. 

More ‘it’s alrights’ and ‘it’s nots’ later, the batter had been transferred to a container and stored in the fridge. Jeonghan took a quick break from the world and heads for the couch, resting his back. He felt his dongsaengs follow, Jihoon returning to his spot on the floor and Chan replacing him in his. Both seemed to be just as tired as they engage in casual discussion while checking their phones. Jeonghan took this time to complain about his problems to Jisoo, his best friend from uni who already went back to the states for work.

He sent Jisoo photos of the successful looking brownie cake as well as photos of the pests who decided to infiltrate his home and sabotage his brownie for Wonwoo. “I’m so tired,” he shared. “But I’m glad I was able to put the brownies in the fridge right after we placed them in the container. You know, before these two could sabotage it more. Chan even wanted to put it in the freezer for faster chilling, can you believe these men?”

“Uh, Hannie,” Jisoo asked after a while. 

“Yes?”

“Shouldn’t you let the brownies cool before putting them in?”

“What?”

He found himself curled up in Wonwoo’s lap a few minutes after they’ve gone back home from a small dinner with Wonwoo’s parents. Wonwoo already lived separately, but they always found it a pleasure to visit and have meals with his parents especially since his mom was just so nice and sweet, and his dad so funny. They often joke they’d adopt Jeonghan because he’s such a sweeter boy than Wonwoo, but said guy paid no heed and instead goes for the kill. “He’ll be a part of the family soon, Ma, Pa. No need for adoption papers.” They did that joke again that night and although they’re both tired, Jeonghan went home with a lightness in his chest. 

With his arm loosely wrapped around the man’s neck and Wonwoo’s arms around his waist, he peppered the underside of said man’s chin with small, light kisses. “Happy birthday, love,” he said just loud enough for both of them to hear. Wonwoo smiled back and tilted his head down so he can meet Jeonghan’s small kisses with his own. 

“Thank you,” Wonwoo says softly, each word punctuated with a press of his lips to Jeonghan’s. Jeonghan smiled and closed the day after his eyes, already relaxing in the embrace of his partner, the meeting of their lips leaving small _chus_ across the room. He always loved moments like this – quietly holding each other on the couch, lips meeting softly, silently, with no rush or pressure at all. Even after so many years, Wonwoo still mde his heart flutter like the first time they touched.

He could have stayed there and kissed Wonwoo to sleep, but he was a man with a mission and his mission was to deliver his gift. He chased after Wonwoo’s lips one last time before sitting up properly, “Stay there.” He got up, but a confused Wonwoo pulled him back for another kiss and he stayed there straddling Wonwoo for a full minute, giving each other lazy kisses before Jeonghan finally got the strength to pull away. He playfully slapped Wonwoo’s shoulders and planted the guy’s palms down the couch. “Stay,” he said, pressing them down, “here. Okay?”

Wonwoo chuckled and nodded, but when Jeonghan turned his back to _finally_ get the brownies, he inched forward and pulled Jeonghan back. “Looove,” Jeonghan protested as he found himself flopping back down the younger’s lap, a big stupid grin stuck on his face. 

“It’s my birthday,” Wonwoo protested back, arms snaking around the older man’s waist once more. “Can’t we just stay here longer?” He lets Wonwoo steal a kiss.

Jeonghan thought it’s absolutely unfair for a man with such sharp features to be capable of pulling off puppy eyes, but he should have known he dug his own grave when he decided to date this guy. “Isn’t that my line?” He squinted, shaking his head at the absurdity of the situation. Here he was the guy who usually asks for a minute more to laze around is the one itching to get up.

Wonwoo shrugged, a coy smile on his face, “I don’t know, is it?” 

He’s about to let Wonwoo pull them into lying lazily on the couch again when he stood up, this time pulling Wonwoo along with him. “You know what,” he decided, harnessing all of his self-control. There was no budging Wonwoo when he was like this. “Just come with me.” 

They don’t bother to turn the lights on as they made their way to the kitchen. He had a hand holding Wonwoo’s and the other covering his eyes. “What’s this?” Wonwoo laughed, trying to take Jeonghan’s hand off. “Serves you right for not letting me go alone,” he bit back, keeping his hands firm. The other just laughed him off with a “Yes, yes,” and shifted their position so Wonwoo could awkwardly wrap an arm around Jeonghan’s waist as they walked awkwardly to the kitchen, fingers laced. 

“No peeking,” Jeonghan reminded him as Wonwoo ended up covering his own eyes on their way to the fridge. He briefly let go of Wonwoo and made him stay put by the kitchen counter before moving to get the brownies from the fridge and a small candle and a lighter from one of the kitchen drawers. He set them up nicely on the counter. “Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

Wonwoo made a show of opening his eyes but keeping his hands on top of them. “Can I take the hands off too?”

He laughed and peeled them off himself, slipping a quick peck on his lips.

“What’s this?” Wonwoo asked with a little laugh that’s a mix of surprise and disbelief. “You made this for me?”

Jeonghan let out an excited squeal. “Yes!” He sliced them a piece and gave Wonwoo a fork. “I made it with Jihoon and Chan, so if anything’s wrong it, it’s their fault.”

Wonwoo laughed and tentatively looked at the sight before him. Jeonghan had to admit, he didn’t have much time to prepare. The brownies were still in the metal container they were frozen on, they weren’t sliced yet except for the part he gave Wonwoo and that means he hasn’t tasted the brownies himself either. He could have messed up and used salt instead of sugar and wouldn’t have a clue. He ended up very nervous and twiddled his fingers as he watched Wonwoo take a bite.

_Please like it. Please like it. Oh, please like it._

But then Wonwoo’s hands flew to his mouth and he gagged.

“Shit! Was it salt?! Quick, spit it out!”

Wonwoo seemed to be taken aback by this response and laughed. He waved his hands and finished the whole bite before responding to him. “What do you mean, was it salt?” He laughed. “I was just kidding. It tastes great.”

Jeonghan let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t poison his boyfriend on his birthday, nice. But then it dawned on him that Wonwoo was playing with him and he slapped the guy on the shoulder. “That was so uncalled for!” 

The birthday boy laughed and wrapped his arms around Jeonghan who pretended to put up a fight before wrapping his arms around the boy’s neck. “I’m sorry. The brownies were delicious.”

“Thank yo–”

“If they even were brownies-” Wonwoo earned another slap on the shoulder. “Kidding! I’m kidding! I loved them, thank you.” He tried to placate Jeonghan with a peck on the lips that Jeonghan did not dignify with a response, but they both knew it was working. “Now why don’t we go back to our bedroom so I can show you how thankful I am for this surprise?” Jeonghan allowed him to steal another kiss before returning the brownie cake in the fridge and letting himself be pulled away.

He found out the day after that the brownies tasted raw and had Wonwoo – who was unfairly better at him in these things – bake them. 

\--

Of course, the guy is so much better at planning surprise birthday presents than him too.

\--

His birthday that year started off already amazing.

He woke up with a little disappointment at not finding Wonwoo in bed with him but was immediately placated by the strong scent of waffles that made its way to their slightly ajar bedroom door. Excited, he made his way to their kitchen to see Wonwoo plating some waffles on the table and then returning to the kitchen to cook some eggs. “Oh,” Wonwoo said, looking back at him for just a moment, “I didn’t think you’d be up so early.”

Jeonghan slowly made his way to the kitchen and coudn’t help but notice the wild mix of food on the dining table. There was waffles with a can of whipped cream and a bowl of blueberries on the side, Japanese rice balls, a small serving of kimchi and an unfinished plating of bacon where he thought the eggs Wonwoo’s still making was going to go.

This was a strange arrangement for Jeonghan. Wonwoo wasn’t a fan of preparing different sets of food that wouldn’t normally go on the same table so he was trying to piece together what theme could be behind this morning’s breakfast when he realizes what day it is. It was his birthday. And these were all his favorite breakfast food. 

A new level of fondness bubbled in his chest and he cooed at his cute chef. He wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s waist. “Aw, sweetie,” he started, planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You didn’t have to prepare all these for me.”

“Great, should I pack them all away?”

“No!” He laughed and playfully slapped Wonwoo on the arm when he sees the glint of humor in his eyes. “You’re such a meanie. Just admit that you prepared all this food for me and greet me happy birthday like a normal person.”

All he got was a laugh and a kiss on the lips as Wonwoo moved away to plate the scrambled eggs with the bacon. He pouted. He wasn’t getting a happy birthday, was he?

Once Wonwoo was done plating the eggs (which looked fantastic, by the way) and putting away the kitchenware, he made a grand gesture of pulling a chair for Jeonghan who curtsied and took it before they both laugh and Wonwoo took the empty seat beside him. That was their thing that started a few months after they started dating. They realized they were both more comfortable when the other was sitting beside them than in front of. They found it more intimate.

They talked about their lives and their plans for the day as they started eating. They both woke up too early for work so they took their time in their stories, even slipping in what little they could remember from their odds dreams that night. Of course, Jeonghan made sure to remind Wonwoo every so often that he made a wonderful breakfast and that he enjoyed every single bite of it to Wonwoo’s embarrassment/annoyance. He only stopped when Wonwoo threatened to not do it ever again. (Of course, Jeonghan slid an excited “There’s gonna be a next time?” before letting it go.)

By the time they finished doing the dishes and preparing for their individual days out, Jeonghan had given up on the idea that Wonwoo was ever going to greet him happy birthday like a normal person. He took his time putting his keys and phone in his bag as he remembered everything Wonwoo did for him that morning that were enough of a happy birthday for him than anything. Wonwoo was so sweet and thoughtful that what he lacked in normal people speak, he made up for in Wonwoo Secret Language. And Jeonghan wouldn’t have it in any other way.

They were both on their way out of the door (with Jeonghan trying to sneak a quick goodbye-before-we-go-separate-ways kiss to no avail) when Wonwoo started patting down his trousers and the pockets of his bag. “Hey, I think I left my phone in the bedroom. Hold on,” was all he said before running back to their bedroom. Jeonghan just laughed and shouted after him, “I’ll wait for you here!” before he turned his back, leaned on their doorframe and took out his phone to check the daily news. Or puppies on his Twitter feed.

He’s too absorbed in giggling at cute little puppies tripping over themselves as they try to climb the stairs when he heard Wonwoo call, “Found it!” behind his back.

“Great-” he started to say as he turned around and saw Wonwoo, who instead of holding his phone, was holding a huge bouquet of pink tulips – his favorite flower – and a small circle of red velvet cake – again, his favorite. “Wha-?”

“Happy birthday, stupid.”

Jeonghan could feel his eyes tearing up. He slowly pocketed his phone and put down his bag before reaching over to kiss Wonwoo on the lips. “Thank you, dum-dum.” He gave the guy another peck before accepting his gifts. “Best birthday gift ever.”

Or so he thought.

Wonwoo prepared the sweetest, most thoughtful gift for him that morning that he didn’t suspect there would be a sequel to it anymore after work. He was full of blissful energy that day that no petulant kid at the photo booth could ruin his day. His day wasn’t even ruined when Wonwoo texted him after work that he couldn’t pick Jeonghan up on time and he had to carpool with Soonyoung instead, if he could. He had enough happiness to last him a week.

So, when he opened the door for Soonyoung who asked if he could drop by for coffee, he didn’t expect a bunch of his friends from work and college to surprise him with confetti, a few drinks and food. He didn’t expect his indoor I-prefer-it-with-a-few-friends-over boyfriend to throw a whole party for his birthday. But that was the thing with him and Wonwoo. They were generally the same in their very core, but they had different preferences like how they both knew Wonwoo would have preferred a quiet time with just the two of them on his birthday and that Jeonghan liked being part of a crowd or overused cliché gifts like cake and flowers.

Jeonghan was so happy, he couldn’t erase the giddy smile from his face even as the guests have all left and they were both laying down on their comfy bed, arms wrapped around each other. “Thank you for this beautiful day, Woo,” he said, planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

He felt Wonwoo smile as he deepens their kiss, pulling Jeonghan closer, hand slowly creeping under Jeonghan’s shirt. They remain that way for a while, content and giggly, when all of a sudden Wownoo pulled away and smirked. “And that,” he plants a small kiss on Jeonghan’s lips, “is how you throw a proper birthday surprise.”

“HEY!” Jeonghan laughed as he pinched Wonwoo on the side and hugged him close.

\--

_Hi._ |

He continues to struggle figuring out what to write for his sick boyfriend and decides to wing it. Typing whatever it is that comes to mind as if he was back at home, talking to Wonwoo and they were spending the holidays together. He lets in a few complains about their arrangement because, let’s face it, it’s not really a message from Jeonghan if he isn’t being ~~a bitch~~ honest about his feelings.

But if he’s being honest, there’s another reason behind his bitterness about the situation. This holiday trip is supposed to be extra special for both of them. He planned three different romantic places they could go to: a fancy schmancy restaurant that serves Wonwoo’s favorite food, a hotel that was near the baywalk so they could take a calm morning walk, just like how Wonwoo wanted, and a quiet day on a park with the most beautiful trail he’s ever seen.

He looks at the small red velvety box lying on top of his bedside table. These are all places he planned for them to go to so Jeonghan could propose to Wonwoo. He made sure he got three tries in case he chickens out or loses the timing. But now he couldn’t even get one chance and he’s stuck writing his sick boyfriend an email because the guy can’t muster up the strength to video chat him.

He manages to write the cheesy email and send it to his boyfriend a few hours after midnight, not that Wonwoo would be able to read it in his current state. But Jeonghan thinks it’s the thought that counts.

Over the next two days, Jeonghan busies himself with work. He calls Wonwoo every so often to check on him, too. Wonwoo is still sick and Jeonghan has the slightest idea that it’s because every time he’s about to get better, he overexerts himself, probably to finish another deadline, and ends up getting even more sick. He really can’t wait to get home so he can take proper care of his stupid boyfriend.

On the day Jeonghan is finally allowed to go back home, he drops by the bookstore and picks up a book he knows Wonwoo will like. He has it wrapped and write a quick cheesy note on top of it before putting it inside his bag and leaves for the airport.

The sun has just risen when he gets back to his home in Changwon and he quickly makes himself comfortable, putting his bags on his desk and taking a quick shower. He takes a peek at the lovely man sleeping on his bed (with a laptop beside him that just confirms Jeonghan’s overworking theory) and puts his hand on his forehead, checking Wonwoo’s temperature. He’s not that sick anymore, but Jeonghan takes this opportunity to cook him chicken soup for breakfast. It’s just around the time Wonwoo is about to wake up when he finishes the soup and rice. He makes his way to their bedroom carrying a small tray for Wonwoo’s breakfast in bed.

“Good morning, Woo,” he calls entering their room. Wonwoo starts to sit up, rubbing his eyes.

“Good morning. How was your flight?”

Oh, Wonwoo, ever the considerate guy. “It was great, thank you. I slept all the way here. Even on the taxi ride.” He sits down beside Wonwoo on the bed and sets up the tray. “I prepared you some breakfast.”

Wonwoo makes way for him on the bed. “At least you didn’t miss your stop,” he says. “Thank you for the breakfast, Han. You didn’t need to do this.”

“Oh, come on. I wanted to make up to you for being gone over the weekend.” He leans in to plant a kiss on the top of Wonwoo’s head.

Wonwoo smiles. “Thank you.” He takes a spoon and starts eating. They talk all the while, with Jeonghan telling ridiculous stories of the photoshoot he just had and Wonwoo sharing his own ridiculous stories with the people who came over to visit and take care of him. They laugh and eat and generally have a good time. Jeonghan is still contemplating about the right time to bring up the little velvet box he kept in his bag. 

Right after Wonwoo finishes his food, Jeonghan takes the tray away and says, “Oh wait! Stay there! I got you something!” He rushes to leave the tray in the kitchen and heads over to his desk to pick up the wrapped book he got for Wonwoo. He takes the ring with him too, just for good measure. “Here you go,” he says as he hands Wonwoo the book.

“Gee, thanks!” Wonwoo says with a big smile when he unwraps the present. He looks through the pages, as if he can’t wait to read the book when Jeonghan remembers something.

“Hey, why didn’t you ever respond to my email?”

“What email?” Wonwoo asks a little confused. He puts down his book.

Jeonghan laughs. “And here I was wondering why I didn’t receive a snarky remark about my writing skills nor a quick thanks from you,” he jokes. He reaches over to pick up Wonwoo’s laptop and puts it on top the man’s lap. “Quick! Quick! Read it!” 

And, with a laugh, Wonwoo does.

_Hi._

_It sucks that I’m here in Seoul while you’re all the way in Changwon and I can’t kiss you happy new year like we planned to. :( It sucks that you’re sick. :(_

_But I know it must suck even more for you because you were really looking forward to this trip and it just proves how much of a good friend you are that you were willing to set this trip aside for our good friend (who should really be naming his firstborn after us because of this!)_

_You’re really a treasure, Woo. You give your best in everything and give your friends all the best things you can ever give. I’m sure I’m speaking for all of our friends when I say this, but we’re lucky to have you in our lives. You’re my treasure. And I plan on keeping you for as long as you’ll let me._

_Gosh, Woo, I’m really no good at this. You’re the writer here, don’t laugh at me! Anyway, my point is I’m glad to have met you for another full year and I hope you’d let me for even longer. I love you, Wonwoo. Always._

_Still wishing I could kiss you happy new year,_

_Jeonghan._

“You can still kiss me happy new year now,” Wownoo says after reading, putting his laptop down.

Jeonghan pouts. “But it isn’t new year’s anymore.” 

“Does it matter?” is all Wonwoo says before leaning forward and meeting his lips with Jeonghan’s. “Happy new year.”

Jeonghan smiles and thinks, _this is it. Now’s the right time._ “Hey, Woo,” he starts. “Cover your eyes.” 

“What now? Don’t tell me you have more gifts?” Wonwoo complains but nonetheless closes his eyes.

Jeonghan pulls the velvety box from his pocket and opens it. “You can open them now.” The mix of joy, confusion and loss on the Wonwoo face confuses and brings giddiness to Jeonghan. “Will you marry me?”

They stay silent for a moment, both smiling with giddy faces as they look into each other’s eyes – before Wonwoo breaks contact and doubles over laughing.

“What? What? What did I do?” Jeonghan laughs, even more confused. Wonwoo doesn’t grace him with an answer and just reaches over to their bedside drawer, pulling an equally small, equally velvety black box. He opens it and Jeonghan is surprised to see another ring inside. 

“I should have known you were going to propose to me too,” is all Wonwoo offers for an explanation. “So, if I say yes, does this mean you’re saying yes to me too?”

Jeonghan just laughs and wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s neck. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

The sudden action makes his ring fall out of its box, jumping behind the headrest, and they both spend the entire morning trying to fish it from underneath the bed, but it doesn’t matter. He’s got a groom-to-be now and that’s enough happiness to last him a lifetime.


End file.
